


Dream a little dream of me

by owlishann



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kind of a songfic but not a songfic, M/M, Neighbours AU, Victor messes up a little, a bit of anxiety, i love communication, rick astley yass, so they actually communicate pretty well, yuuri is a benevolent soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlishann/pseuds/owlishann
Summary: Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley starts playing in the apartment next to Yuuri's at unearthly hours the night prior to a really important test. Against his will, Yuuri gets out of bed and asks his neighbour to stop the music. It won't be that easy, though.





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! This is the first time I post something on ao3 and I'm: absolutely nervous and definitely panicking BUT I'm really excited as well.
> 
> I should also warn you that there's a small and brief description of a panic attack and it might be a trigger for some readers. It begins when Footloose starts playing and ends with: “Yuuri, is it fine if I touch your hand?”
> 
> Once that's been said... I hope you enjoy this fic! I've been afraid of sharing what I write for some years now and I'm trying to fight back that fear, so here I am. I must also say that English is not my first language ;__; So if you spot any weird expression/grammar mistake/something that makes no sense in English it's because of that :( 
> 
> I'll shut up now and let you read.

_We’re no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I._

It’s 3 am and Rick Astley is loudly screaming his lyrics to _Never gonna give you up_ in Yuuri’s apartment. When Yuuri says ‘loudly’ he actually means insanely loud, loud enough to wake him up from his deep, deep sleep.

When Yuuri says Rick Astley is singing in his apartment he actually means that his neighbour, out of the blue and the night before his last history test in university, started playing _Never gonna give you up_ through his massive speakers. At 3 am. The night before the most important test of all his student life. Great.

He lets some good thirty seconds pass, but all he gets is a stronger headache as said song doesn’t seem to stop, the chorus stuck in his brain. He hates this. It’s not that he needs to wake up in, approximately, five hours and the anxiety is creeping up his chest. Same anxiety that kept him awake that night to go over the notes he’d already understood and memorized. Well, maybe that’s one of the reasons why he hates the situation.

But what he hates, what he truly hates, is that the music is coming from the apartment of his gorgeous, tall and fit, angel-like, dog lover neighbour. That same guy he avoids meeting every time he goes out by looking through the peephole before leaving. That same guy that offered sharing the elevator that one time they met in the hallway after Yuuri’s practice. Yuuri politely turned his offer down and told him he needed to exercise by climbing the stairs.

They live in the tenth floor. Yuuri won’t do that again after practice. Or ever again.

He blushes every time they meet and now he needs to:

  1. Leave his bed at 3:02 in the morning
  2. Check that his breath smelt decently
  3. Check that, overall, he looks decently enough for the incoming meeting with an angel
  4. Knock on said angel’s door
  5. Talk to the angel and ask him politely to turn Rick Astley off



¿Easy?

Hint: no.

He waits for another whole minute because the song is coming to an end. Maybe he’s lucky enough that everything stops there and he can convince himself again that, no, he does not definitely need to go over the Cold War politics all over and, yes, he can go to sleep.

Suddenly silence fills up his room again and Yuuri sighs and relaxes. He closes his eyes and… A beat starts playing at the exact same volume than before.

“This can’t be hapenning,” Yuuri grunts while he covers his ears with the pillow.

He wasn’t born to do this kind of stuff, you know? He’s just supposed to stay silent in the background and mimic a plant, as a nice dime-a-dozen human being he is. But no, of course not. So he slowly gets up and starts gathering the courage he needs. He checks that his appearance is acceptable enough and, after some moments of hesitation, he goes straight to his apartment door.

What he sees when he opens it it’s not what he was expecting.

Amazing neighbour is sitting in the corridor, back on his door, legs sprawled on the floor and head resting on the frame of the door. Their eyes instantly meet and amazing neighbour stands up as a panicked expression fills his features.

“Oh my goodness! I woke you up, didn’t I?” He’s almost screaming in order to be heard over the song. “I’m so so sorry. I was hoping you weren’t home so I wouldn’t disturb you, but no such luck. I’m so so sorry, truly.” He covers his face, now blushed, with his hands and his silver fringe shakes as well. Yuuri gets confused by the reaction and tilts his head. The second song finishes and the beat of a third one starts.

“Uhm, why… Why don’t you just turn the music off?” The other man whines and uncovers his eyes, looking straight at Yuuri. Yuuri blushes at the same time that George Michael starts singing _You put the boom-boom into my heart_.

“I can't.”

“You… You can’t?” Yuuri is even more confused, “Like, you just… Can’t?” Amazing neighbour slides his back by the wall and ends up sitting again, with his long legs crossed this time. Yuuri sits in front of him and awaits an explanation.

“Makkachin’s inside and I have no keys,” he pouts. “I left to take the trash out. I thought the keys were in my pocket but I checked and they weren’t. Now I’m stuck outside.”

“But… Who played the music then?” Yuuri frowns. The pity he is feeling for the guy wipes away his anxiety and his embarrassment.

“Makkachin must have sat in the remote. I left it on the sofa and she must have use it as her scratcher.” He pouts again, more intensely this time, and Yuuri forgets all his negative emotions, his test and the hours he has left to rest and focuses on finding a way to help him.

“And… There’s no way you could call somebody who could help?”

“My cousin also has the keys to my apartment. But I left the phone inside as well, and he could murder me if I called him now… When I forget my keys I usually sleep over at my friend apartment, but I couldn’t just go away and leave this mess behind.” He throws his head back and slightly hits the wall.

Yuuri can now see the length of his throat, the softness of his pale skin and he really, really wants to touch him and tell this guy he’s massively crushing on that everything is going to be fine. So he gulps and looks everywhere but the other man’s intense blue eyes.

_Wake me up before you go go, don’t leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

“Fine,” Yuuri mutters to himself, as if responding to the song, and stands up, shaking his pyjamas pants. He offers a hand to amazing neighbour, who looks at him puzzled. Yuuri smiles, trying to inspire him confidence. “Come inside and have some water. We’re gonna find a solution.”

_Wake me up before you go-go, cause I’m not planning on going solo._

Amazing neighbour reaches out with his own hand and Yuuri realises that he doesn’t know his name. Armed with an unknown courage, he helps him stand and speaks.

“I’m Yuuri, by the way.” The other man smiles at him

“I know. I’m Victor.” Yuuri’s brains stop working and an intense redness fills his cheeks and neck.

“You, you know my name? My… my name?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” And he just winks at him and Yuuri is now out of range, please, try calling again later. It takes a few seconds for him to start moving again. He closes the door and reaches his kitchen, where Victor is sat on a high stool, elbows placed on the countertop and head leaned on both his hands.

“Uhhhmmm… Water?” Yuuri points at the fridge, still unable to articulate a sentence.

“Sure!” Victors answer eagerly. Yuuri turns around and stops, then turns again to face Victor but after not even a single and coherent word comes out of his mouth he reaches for the fridge again and takes a jar of cold water. He can feel Victor’s eyes focused on him and wonders when did he decide that letting Victor in was the best idea for calming his nerves.

By the time they’re sitting in the kitchen facing each other _Wake me up before you go-go_ has ended and _Footloose_ has started. Yuuri is staring at his sweating hands that hold the glass of water and Victor is humming the melody of the song. The silence is driving Yuuri mad and his concern for his upcoming test is back. As he shakes his leg, all kind of anxious thoughts surround him. And by the time that _Footlose_ is over and _Hit the road Jack_ plays he can tell his breathing is ragged and his heart is beating faster and faster.

He must be thinking him an idiot, inviting him in to try and help and then staring at the nothingness. Great, Yuuri, you’re doing great. Forget about getting to know him, he’s gonna look at you and think you’re an incompetent weirdo incapable of communicating.

Of course those dark thoughts are not helping at all and his desire to cry is overwhelming his senses. The fast beat of the song is not helping either and Yuuri knows he’s on the verge of a panic attack when he starts feeling dizzy. He is about to excuse himself for a moment when Victor unexpectedly touches his hand. Yuuri raises his head in a rush and some tears fall off his eyes. Victor looks at him, surprised, but he quickly collects himself.

He had taken his hand off of Yuuri’s when he saw him crying, but now he lets it rest closer again.

“Yuuri, is it fine if I touch your hand?” Yuuri simply nods and Victor starts making circles with his thumb in Yuuri’s palm, which is surprisingly soothing. Yuuri is keeping his gaze low again, but when he sees the trace of a smile in Victor’s face he finally takes a deep breath and looks Victor in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” both of them say at the same time.

“You’re sorry for what?” Asks Victor, bewildered.

“I… I invited you in and instead of coming up with a solution I’m sitting here, looking at my hands. You must be thinking me boring and weird, not helping at all…” Victor’s touch was intimate enough to let his string of thoughts swiftly flow out of his mouth.

“Yuuri! No, not at all! On the contrary, it’s me the one who’s sorry. I woke you up in the middle of the night. You’re not even pissed off and you offered me your help and your house. Why would I think that when all you’ve done is trying to help me?” Yuuri shrugs, but the weight in his chest is starting to recede. “Hey,” whispers Victor, Yuuri looks at him, “it’s fine, I promise. I think you’re great and kind, I swear. Don’t worry.”

Yuuri’s cheeks are on fire. Is it even possible to crush harder on Victor? Because he swears he is at that precise moment. “Umm, thank you,” he mutters, as a different tune starts, solely instrumental this time.

“I like your music,” Yuuri says with a redder tint to his cheeks and his gaze lost somewhere in the darkness of his living room.

“Thank you! That’s actually my Spotify playlist for running. The good old classics get me moving!” Victor laughs and Yuuri is certain that his laugh resembles celestial choir chants. He gets lost in the ocean of Victor’s eyes for a second and he can swear Victor is flushing. But then another thought strikes him.

“The balcony!!”

“What with the balcony?”

“Is your balcony window open?” Yuuri jumps off the stool and runs toward his room, where the balcony is. Victor follows him, clueless.

“It is. But Yuuri, you’re not thinking of what I’m thinking, don’t you?” Victor seems concerned.

“Yes I am! Our balconies are connected and are wide enough. The wall between them is not higher than my waist and I’ve done this before. It’ll take a couple of minutes and we can peacefully go to sleep.”

Yuuri is filled with excitement, but Victor’s mien only reflects worry.

“There’s no need for it Yuuri!” he shouts, cause as they enter Yuuri’s balcony the music gets louder again. Yuuri is measuring the wall that separates both balconies and Victor is beside him, measuring the meters that separate their tenth-floor apartments and the ground. He gulps and turns to Yuuri, who has already passed a leg to Victor’s balcony and is sat on the wall. “Oh my goodness, Yuuri, I can’t look.”

“Victor, it’s fine. Look, there’s more than two meters from the window to the railing. Even if I fell, it would be inside one of the balconies.”

But Victor keeps looking to the floor and refuses to raise his gaze to Yuuri. Something clicks in Yuuri's head.

“Victor… Are you afraid of highs?” Victor nods.

“I am,” he whispers.

“Oh God, that’s why you’re never out here. I’m sorry!” Yuuri quickly jumps into Victor’s balcony and rushes to assure the other man he’s fine. “Look, that’s it! Perfectly fine, feet on the floor. And your window’s open, you can look now.”

Victor lets out all the air he was holding and finally looks at Yuuri.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Victor is deathly serious and Yuuri can’t suppress a smile.

“I won’t, I swear.” He rubs his neck and _Dream a little dream of me_ begins.

_Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’_

Ella Fitzgerald’s voice surrounds them and they both pretend they’re not paying attention to the lyrics, but they clearly are because they stand still, look into each other eyes and blush.

“Uhmm. I’m… I’m turning that thing off!” Yuuri rushes inside Victor’s apartment. Victor can hear how he greets Makkachin and melts at the mental picture of the meeting. Suddenly, the loud music stops and he is absolutely delighted to hear nothing but the silence of the night. Then at that precise moment everything that has happened comes to Victor and he sighs, and flushes, and, let’s be honest, he squeaks a bit out of pure joy and excitement.

“Victor!” Yuuri’s voice is calling him from the front door. “It’s open, you can come in now.”

Victor crosses Yuuri’s apartment as fast as he can cause, despite all, it’s 3:30 in the morning and he has been keeping Yuuri awake for far more than he should have. Once he reaches the door he greets Makkachin, who is joyfully wagging her tail.

“No, don’t look at me that happy! Don’t sit on the remote ever again!” He scolds her, but his tone is not angry at all, so Makkachin doesn’t even flinch. Yuuri is laughing and petting the dog’s head.

“She’s a good girl.”

“Indeed she is. I’ve raised her!” They both chuckle and stare at each other for a second, trying to believe that night had really happened. “I’m sorry I kept you awake this long.”

“It’s fine, it’s only been half an hour. I had fun, no kidding.”

“I had fun too.” The silence they share it’s comfortable this time and the moon witnesses their knowing looks.

“Would you…?” They both say at the same time.

“You go first,” Yuuri whispers.

“Would you like to have lunch tomorrow? To repay you for your help.” Yuuri smiles as Victor rubs his neck.

“I would love to”.

There it is, the heart-shaped smile.

“I’ll knock on your door at 1 in the afternoon? Is that fine?”

“I actually have a test tomorrow at university and I’ll be out,” Yuuri says with a sad smile.

“Yuuuuuri,” that’s all the answer he gets from Victor. “You should have told me! I would have let you sleep!”

“You would have?” He asks and he is so surprised by his own answer that he hides his face in his own hand. Victor beams and takes Yuuri’s hand off his face.

“I’ll meet you at the park next to the university when you’re done with your test? And we can find a place to eat.”

“I’d… I’d love that, that would be great”.

After exchanging numbers in the hall, they both turn around toward their apartments. It’s almost 4 am.

“Good night, Victor”, Yuuri whispers.

“Good night, Yuuri. See you tomorrow”.

They both close their doors, rest their backs on the wall and stare at each other contact in their phones. The night is now silent, but there's music still playing in their hearts, and it won’t stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, that was it. I hope you liked it and thank you so so much for reading <3 The title of the fic is [the last song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI_NXKPhvNQ) that plays in Victor's speakers. In case you're wondering, jumping into Victor's balcony wasn't dangerous, I promise, it wasn't a reckless move!
> 
> If someone is dying inside because I wrote something awfully wrong or simply wants to point out a mistake it's perfectly fine to comment on it, I'll be really grateful!! 
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://owlishann.tumblr.com) and I'll be extremely happy if you pass by and say hi!


End file.
